brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c17s02
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Bitter Sparrow << previous act | Act 2 of 4 | next act >> Warmth In Winter << previous chapter |''' Chapter 17 of 39 | next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 2 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text The wind screamed through the mountain peaks as the gray clouds rumbled, snow whipping violently through the dark night air. These crags and cliffs to the west of Canterlot were lifeless and abandoned even during the best of times... but now, with the temperature sitting at well-below zero and the cruel snowstorm that reminded many demons all too much of frozen Helheim, not even the undead dared to wander the jagged slopes or cracked plateaus. Then a sound picked up, at first mixing with the wind, then shortly overwhelming it as it grew to a fevered pitch, like a scream of nails against a blackboard: it echoed through the mountains, disturbed drifts of snow, and sent down a brief avalanche before a white shape shot out of the sky and hurtled into the mountainside with a sickening splat. Even soft as it was, the meteor struck with enough force to shatter the stone plateau. Electricity crackled through the clouds above as the hum faded out, before the snow covering the windswept plateau shifted and rippled... and a few moments later, a mottled white entity slowly formed, shoving itself to its false hooves with a scream of mixed agony and frustration. Red eyes snapped open, and Cancer looked wildly back and forth before it threw its head back and screamed again... and as if in response, the mountains rumbled, resulting in another avalanche of snow and rock collapsing down into the valleys and nooks below. Cancer dropped forwards, rasping hard in and out as his eyes blazed and he gurgled low in his throat. His gaze snapped in all directions, taking in where he was before he hissed furiously at the dark skies above, then spun around before his gaze locked on Canterlot in the distance, shivering and snarling once before screaming: "I'll be back! I'll be back, you hear me? Gonna hunt me down all y'all! Gonna rip you up and tear you down and... and... I'll kill you all!" The monster shook its head wildly back and forth, then started to shriek again, throwing itself down on the plateau and jouncing and rolling back and forth in a psychotic temper-tantrum, acidic drool flying in all directions as snow clung to its wet and hideous body. Legs kicked and slashed and gouged at the air as its whole form rippled, muscles expanding, then shrinking; sinews and veins stood out like cables before sinking back into flesh; jaw stretched wide enough with every bellow to swallow a pony whole. Cancer rocked and rolled back and forth, then leapt up to his hooves... and promptly skidded on some half-hidden ice with a yelp before a fierce wind caught him in the back like a foot to the flank, the monster's eyes bulging as he slid forwards before screaming when he toppled off the edge of the cliff. He crashed into the mountainside with a thick crunch, then bounced and rolled to the bottom of the enormous mountain as the cruel wind seemed to howl with laughter. The monster ended up crashing into a heavy pile of snow at the bottom of the tall mountain, sending up a puff of powdery spray as a few large rocks tumbled after the monster. For a few moments, there was no response... and then Cancer tore his way up and out of the snowy mound, growling in frustration as he half-swam through the snow before toppling and rolling onto a mostly-dry stone path left uncovered by the cruel wind. He skidded over a bit of ice again, hissing in frustration before a shiver tore through his body, and then he snarled in fury, breath rushing in and out as he glared in the direction of Canterlot. "Oh... you gonna get yours... don't you worry. I'm gonna destroy that whole city... but again, again, the zombie interfered, ruined my plans! And those worthless patchwork dolls got in the way too... and that kid! That kid was there yet again! The stupid little runt... oh, oh, oh, I'm gonna rip that kid to pieces when I find him! I'm gonna bleed him, and I'm gonna kill him, and I'm gonna crush him!" Cancer gnashed his teeth wildly at the air, snarling as he glared furiously back and forth before shaking his head out quickly, red eyes glowing as electricity sparked over his body. He shivered, then snarled as his head twitched back and forth before gargling and clutching at his throat. He shifted back and forth as if agonized, steam hissing up from his body before he screamed; but this cut out a moment later as his back arched unnaturally, standing on his hind hooves as his front limbs froze in place in midair, rasping in an echoing, soulless voice: "Murder and destroy, bleed and perforate, infect and kill, kill, kill..." Then he screamed and twitched violently again, grabbing at his head and dropping forwards, curling up as he shrieked: "I'm trying! Don't you think I'm trying, dude? But they're stronger than we gave them credit for! What the hell am I supposed to do, chief? What the hell are we supposed to do?" He gurgled, then his eyes flashed red before he grinned insanely, drool dripping from his jaws as he slowly picked himself up, whispering: "Yeah. Yeah, maybe you're right. I gotta stay positive, keep on smiling, and keep on trucking on. Gonna spread my sweet nectar to every corner of this world... but if I'm gonna do that, I gotta keep a smile on my face, my chin up, and my claws buried deep into every fleshbag I find. And yeah, yeah, they tried to send me away, but ooh, I'm back, and I'm badder than ever..." Cancer looked down at one of his forelegs, then he grinned as the hoof-like end of it shivered before transforming into talons: these flexed, then transformed again as bones jutted cruelly upwards and fused together, transforming into an enormous, hideous blade of saw-toothed ivory. "Well hello! I couldn't do that before... oh, but even though it weren't no pleasure cruise they sent me on, I got a sweet taste of home, a delicious dessert of chaos, and some mm-mm good radiation... and I had more than enough time to process all the tasty genes and samples I ripped out of the patchwork punk and that love-struck necrophiliac of a demon. Yeah, ooh, yeah, I'm learning how they work... learning how they speak... and soon enough baby, I'm gonna learn what makes 'em tick and what to tweak!" He threw his head back and laughed as the bony blade shivered, then transformed back into a hoof as Cancer grinned widely: he felt full of energy, full of strength and life, as he stepped forwards... then frowned slowly as he heard a strange tinkling sound before slowly looking over his shoulder and hissing in disgust at the sight of ice that had already formed over one slick hindleg. He breathed slowly in and out, licking his teeth with a snarl before he looked back and forth at the snowy, windswept mountains, as if he was just now processing the cold and the winter climate. Cancer cursed, then he snarled in the direction of Canterlot before shaking his head in disgust, whispering: "Oh, smoothly played, big white weasel and friends, well-frigging-done. Bet you and the zombie must just love this... what the hell is this?" Cancer reached down, pawing at some of the snow nearby, then he leaned down and bit into it... before spitting violently in all directions, flailing his limbs around as he shouted in disgust: "Water! And no contaminants in it but the dirty dirt dirt! What kind of nonsense is this? Ginnungagap made more sense than rain that's nearly solid! Is this snow? Snow? But snow's supposed to look like ashes, why don't it feel and taste like sweet ashes too?" The monster growled in frustration, then shook his head wildly back and forth before his red eyes flashed as he shivered once. Then he hissed and violently shook himself back and forth, his body starting to steam rapidly as he stomped his hooves up and down and forced his body heat to rise: but now that he was aware of it, the monster could already feel the cold quickly cooling down his almost gelatinous form: not that cold could kill him, oh no, but if he wasn't careful... "They're trying to freeze me solid again. Oh, in the time I was gone, them ponies done hooked the whole world up to a giant freezer unit!" Cancer cursed as he looked back and forth, eyes blazing with fury. And again, he looked in the direction of Canterlot... before screaming in frustration as he realized... "Goddammit! No, no, no, no! I don't wanna wait for my revenge, but all those demons are gonna be on the watch for me, and if I show up at their door a frozen Cancer-sickle that Gluttony whore will pop me in her mouth and chew me up like a lollipop! I gotta... gotta find another target... I gotta find me something that I can hurt... that I can crawl into, somewhere nice and warm, like those sewers..." Cancer gritted his teeth, and then he looked up sharply, breathing harder as he whispered: "Yeah. Yeah, the white weasel was in that nasty demon hive, along with all her friends and pals... maybe that dirt-smear village of hers is unguarded right now! Maybe I can sneak my way in, have me some fun, let her come home to the sight of a real hot party... and ooh, there's that hot-spot in that place too, yeah? A hot spot I can heat myself on up at, yeah, yeah, yeah, that would be real nice..." The monster nodded rapidly to itself, then he licked his teeth hungrily before hissing quietly and shaking himself violently out, bits and pieces of ice hailing down off his form as he attempted to raise his body heat again, rasping: "No, no, no... gotta keep focused, gotta keep myself warm, don't wanna be no topiary... c'mon, c'mon, focus now, you hear?" Cancer nodded violently to himself as he dropped a little lower and began to scuttle forwards through the snow, breathing hard in and out as he whispered: "Just gotta get me to that vacation spot, and then I'll find my way in and curl up for a nice long nap right inside that beautiful bulging cyst they've built. Ooh, yeah, just gotta keep up my pace now, keep the blood flowing..." The monster nodded to itself as it slithered through the snow, body rippling a little as it rasped slowly for breath, turning away from Canterlot with a growl to begin the journey towards Ponyville. And even though the night was dark and the screaming wind and whipping snow blinded and burdened anyone trying to push through the darkness, even all the miles away that he was, Cancer still zigzagged almost straight in the direction of Ponyville, sniffing out and hunting down his objective as he whispered: "Yeah... no hiding from me... I know just where you are..." He grinned, then giggled a little as he slipped down into a shallow trench that was free of snow, body lowering further to get himself out of the blistering wind for a moment as he shook ice and water off his body before murmuring: "I need me a pick-me-up, though... but ooh, you know what always helps on the way, keeps a mind happy and distracted?" He giggled a little, licking his teeth slowly before he dropped his head forwards, slinking slowly onwards as he began to hum to himself. Then, as he emerged back onto the snow-swept earth, he arched his back and rose his head, singing in low, rusty tones: .'' ''"Ooh, walkin'... on my way through the winds... Getting my feet all dirty as I pace on through the snow-oh-oh... Filth and grime, oh, so sublime, awaits me when I get there, Such a sweet scent fills the air, it makes me think of ho-o-ome... .'' ''Ba sha da do da dop, wop wop, ain't nothin' gonna stop me now, Ain't nothin' gonna slow me down, as I go, go, go... Ba da do da do dop de dah, sha-ba, sha-be, oh whoa whoa, '' ''Hey baby, don't you fret, the boogeyman ain't late for his date, with you... quite yet. .'' ''Oh whoa, whoa! Snow, sleet and hail, I like you even as I ail, Because really, you and me are a pair, about the wide wide world neither of us care, We just do what nature compels us to do and make the fleshbags rue... The day... they... encountered us... oh yeah, ha ha ha..." .'' Cancer grinned widely at this, licking his teeth slowly as he nodded firmly, prancing down a path that had formed naturally in the snow before he slipped easily forwards and into a narrow tunnel, belting out and making frozen icicles above shiver violently with his echoing voice: ''. "Yeah, why would I waste my time on dealin' with Helheim, Not when nature is so much sweeter and crueler... She's the bitch-queen of the apocalypse, she lights fires and drowns babies, And she and me are one-two-three and the same! .'' ''Hey, hey, hey, yeah... ba-da-ba-do. do-dop, oh whoa ho-ho oh no, no, no! Yes! No! Yes! Yeah, nature-nature honey, gimme another kiss, of your poisons and your pain! I'll put up with your ice if we can cut a deal, and you pump your poisons into my veins, Yeah, gimme your poison, gimme your pain, gimme your last long breath, 'Cause I'm here doin' just what Momma Nature intended, bringing disease and spite and... and... . death." rasped the monster, his head twitching to the side as his eyes glowed fierce red, and then he gargled before looking up with an insane, twisted grin as he walked out of the other side of the tunnel, as the wind howled as if in response to his song. "Yeah... you and me gonna get along just fine... I gotta stop being so selfish! But it's hard, hard, hard, when you make me so sleepy, sweetie... ooh, cold is freezing up my joints, getting in my veins, but I know, baby nature, I know you got big plans for me... you want me to kill those suckers, is that it? You're softening 'em up for me with all this biting wet and cold... oh, but why can't you rain acid? Vomit up a volcano? March on in a horde of parasites and cockroaches and diseased vermin? Ooh, gimme a snack! Gimme a sign!" Above, there was a rumble, and Cancer looked up almost excitedly as he stepped into an open valley before a powerful gust of wind snapped by, stirring up a wave of snow from the top of one side of cliffs and sending a thick wave of white powder washing down and splashing over the monster. Cancer yelped as he was buried beneath the snow before snarling in frustration, then shivering once as the frost began to work its way into his veins again, hurriedly starting to claw his way out as he rasped: "I get that you wanna put me to bed, Momma Nature, but oh, no, no, please, I gotta make my way to that village... I gotta keep me awake, not asleep..." The monster emerged from the blanket of snow, gasping before he hissed as another wave of snow burst down over him, and Cancer gargled before his mottled white skin started to turn faint blue. He shivered violently, then began to shake himself rapidly, but just as he began to heat up the wind kicked up again, and a shelf of snow clinging to the cliffs just above him trembled before collapsing. Powder and chunks of ice and thick sheets of snow splashed down over the monster, knocking him flat and burying him deep beneath the snow as he squeaked, knocked senseless for a few moments... and then Cancer's red eyes stuttered before he whimpered weakly: "But I didn't do nothing wrong, Momma Nature! Why are you sending... me to... bed..." Slowly, Cancer's red eyes became like crimson glass, as mottled white body became brittle and icy beneath the blanket of frost and snow... and by morning, when the snow finally stopped, the monster was left buried beneath almost a dozen feet of snow and ice, a frozen statue buried in a deep gorge somewhere in the wild mountains around Canterlot. For now, the destruction entity had been stalled... but as the overzealous sun gazed down from above and heated the world, the melting ice made it clear it wouldn't be entombed forever. Category:Transcript Category:Story